ofps_bectifandomcom-20200214-history
Towns
The Basics of Town Capture Capturable Towns These are defined by shaded circle radius:300 centered around the town's control bunker. These areas are bright green by default AI owned when active. Inside this circle, you will find a number of smaller camps (capturable spawn points) as well as an even smaller central radius (the capture zone, exactly 40 meter radius around the central bunker). You must be inside the 300m radius, or have an active AI under your command inside the radius in order to recieve money and points to recieve a reward for capturing the town. Approaching within 600-750 meters of a town triggers in the spawn of multiple clusters of AI defenders. As these clusters are destroyed, the AI will continue to spawn additional clusters until it has sent out its unit limit waves or until it has cleared all players within 750m of the central flag for 5 minutes and the town resets. These defenders will blindly patrol the area until a player attempts to contest a capture point, upon which time they'll turn and attempt to clear contested areas and hold or recapture their points. Clearing and holding the capture circle around the central bunker of enemy will result in the SV value decreasing. When SV of a town reaches 0, the town is captured and enters a 5 minute transitional period. AI left over after a town capture will move to the center and eagerly await the timer. Subsequently, at the end of peace time, they will attempt to recapture the town. A recaptured town refreshes its defender pool back to full strength and completely restarts the capture process. Capturing Towns: Hold the center and clear out the defenders to capture and hold AI towns. Prioritize capturing the camps in player held towns to prevent hostile players from spawning. The most reliable method to assaulting towns is to bring a spawn truck packed with an abundance of AT rockets. (you can buy equipment directly into trucks VIA the equipment menu at base.) Generally a newly activated town is slow to notice incoming vehicles, so if you're on flat ground or heading down hill, it is easy to dodge the spawning AI (they are still loading) and park it in an alley or fenced yard inside the city. AI will not target empty vehicles, so your spawn point should be safe from counter attack as long as spawning players promptly exit the vehicle. (you can also lock your vehicle, which forces players to be spawned in a radius outside of it). You may also collect full town capture EXP and monetary bonus for more than one town at once. Try (carefully) sending a crewed vehicle to help your allies. If you AI vehicle is alive and inside the circle, you will receive full bonus at the time of capture. Town Lattice At the beginning of a match, your teams lattice is attached to the MHQ. Moving the MHQ away from a town breaks the lattice and makes it ineligible for capture. Follow your commander and find a good first town to capture. As long as a team owns at least one town, the lattice becomes static, and all towns adjacent to currently held towns become available for capture. However, In the current version of BECTI, there is no limit to the amount of active towns; you can now attempt to assault any hostile town connected to your teams lattice. The Value of a Town Each town on the map has a supply value associated it. This is a pair of numbers denoting current and maximum value of the town. For example, using a town that reads: (SV: 30/120) (30) The current factions hold on the town: The first number (the 30) reflects the current owners hold on the town. This value increases over time unless an enemy has removed all defensive forces from the center and occupied the bunker area, at which time town the SV counts down to 0 and then resets to default, triggering change of control for the town. Capturing the town will also give the player score points equivalent to the town's max SV value, making it an easy way to gather points so you can command more AI. From there, the player held town's income value will again increase over time until it reaches the maximum. The longer you hold towns, the more income they generate (up to the maximum). (120) The towns size, income potential, and the strength of defensive forces: has a maximum value of 120. This value also reflects the physical size of the town, the intensity of defenders that will spawn in the town, and it's maximum economic value. Prioritizing town captures Towns with a low maximum supply will generate less income over long periods of time, but are significantly easier to capture, which can mean a better source of income in the short term (For example, easily taking two or three 30/50 towns by infantry and jeeps results in a better early supply income than struggling to secure a 40/150 townby heavy armor and an abundance of heavy APC units). However, heavy armor and heavy APC towns can result in significantly more individual income from unit bounties, so i'd definitely advise revisiting them as soon as your team has acquired a decent supply income for the commander, and the team has had some time to unlock access to heavier vehicles and medium-heavy infantry AT. All depending on what mix towns you have available near your base, of course. The Central bunker is also a factory / resupply point. Once you capture a town, you can purchase basic transportation, gear, and AI in the central bunker. This is useful for: * Acquiring basic transportation. * Purchasing crew to man vehicles. * Rearming your personal gear (can only purchase low level gear in the menu, but can click 'reload' to rearm any munition you've used since your last purchase, regardless of tech level.] * Rearming vehicles in the service menu (has a tax penalty and requires commander upgrades.) Currency Money Money is mainly earned by capturing towns and killing enemies, however a small sum of money is gained overtime. The amount of money earned per kill depends on the unit killed. For instance, killing a T-72 M4CZ will give significantly more money than killing an Ifirit. The purpose for funds are to purchase gear, vehicles, and units. Regardless of your personal income, securing towns also brings significant income to your commander (by default, 70% of all income goes to commander). Commanders usually use this money not only to defend the base, but to fund top performers and special projects, and to distribute excess funds equally else AFK people, people leaving game, etc, could throw away a lot of money. Help take towns and there'll be plenty to go around! Supply Supply is a form of currency that is exclusively used by the commander. Supply is used in creating factories and performing upgrades. Supply is gained overtime and the amount is based on the the towns captured. Towns produce more supply per minute proportional to their current SV.